


Head Scratches [ONESHOT]

by BabyKai97



Series: GOT7 Fluff ONESHOTS [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Head scratches, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, jaebum is such a tease but a good boyfriend, so cute i died writing this, youngjae is a precious boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyKai97/pseuds/BabyKai97
Summary: Just a little something I wrote instead of going to bed lolorthe fic where youngjae ask jaebum for head scratches
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Series: GOT7 Fluff ONESHOTS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593535
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	Head Scratches [ONESHOT]

“What are you doing?” Jaebum asked looking from the book in his hand down to his lap where Youngjae placed his head. “Just laying here hyung” he replied blinking his eyes in the most innocent way which made Jaebum shake his head fondly as he returned to his book. Jaebum knew that whenever Youngjae initiates cuddling, he knows that he wants something and he’s pretty sure he knows what it is. They stayed in that position in silence for a while until Youngjae started shifting around and Jaebum knew he would be asking any moment now. 

“Hyung?” Youngjae said and Jaebum hummed in acknowledgement marking his book before closing it so that Youngjae knew he was listening. “Can you do umm you know that thing?” Youngjae asked and Jaebum raised his eyebrow at him amused. “What thing? You’ll have to be more specific love” Jaebum replied chuckling when he saw a blush creep its way up the younger’s face and into his cheeks even as Youngjae covered his face with his hands. “Hyung! Stop teasing me” Youngjae whined. “I’m not teasing you. I just want you to ask me for you want instead of letting me guess” Jaebum replied knowing good and well what Youngjae wanted but wanted the younger to understand that it’s okay to ask for what he wants regardless of how embarrassing or babyish it sounds. Youngjae huffed and was quiet for a little bit before he mumbled something. “Hmm? What was that Jae?” Jaebum said and Youngjae slapped his arm in retaliation. “I said that I want some head scratches hyung. I asked so can I have them now?” Youngjae asked and Jaebum sighed pretended to think. “Hyung!” Youngjae whined once more making Jaebum laugh. 

“Okay I won’t tease anymore. Of course you can. All you had to do was ask love” Jaebum said tapping Youngjae’s nose lightly before placing his hand in the younger’s soft hair gently twisting a few pieces around his fingers as he started scratching Youngjae’s scalp feeling as his body melted against Jaebum’s as he sighed content. Jaebum had a slight smile seeing the look of peace on Youngjae’s face. “Jae?” He said continuing to massage Youngjae’s head. “Hmm?” Youngjae replied, eyes still closed. “You don’t have to be embarrassed to ask for things like this you know. I’ll always do it for you and besides you’re so cute like this” Jaebum said unable to resist teasing Youngjae and watching his cheeks turn red as he pushed his face into Jaebum’s stomach. “Okay. I understand hyung” he said though it was muffled. Jaebum felt as he yawned and a few minutes after speaking, Youngjae was asleep. Jaebum smiled using his other hand to swipe some hair behind Youngjae’s ear. Pecking the younger’s cheek, Jaebum shifted a little to get comfortable without waking Youngjae, falling asleep 30 minutes later with his hand still in Youngjae’s hair.


End file.
